El pasado y el futuro ya no son obstáculos
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: 500 años es mucho tiempo, pero no el necesario para hacer desistir a quien esté enamorado. El deseo de convertirse en youkai paso a la historia, ahora es el deseo de amar quien rompe la barrera del tiempo uniendose al futuro REVIEWS ONEGAI! -
1. Vamos al MT Everest

**500 años después…**

**By****:**

**Sheyla K-Chan**

Hacía ya un mes de que se Reunió la perla de Shikon, Kagome le entregó la perla a InuYasha y ahora ella ya no podía regresar mas al Sengoku Jidai...

-Me pregunto como estarás InuYasha...-

-Kagome! el desayuno esta listo!

-Si, enseguida bajo!!

Kagome se estaba vistiendo para ir a la escuela, 

-Ya hace un mes... lo extraño mucho... y aun sigo sin entender por que pasó y que me quiso decir con aquellas palabras..

-FlashBack-

Después de que el Kazaana de Miroku desapareció (habían derrotado a Naraku) este (Miroku) acompañó a Sango para ayudar a Kohaku quien se encontraba muy débil, Kagome e InuYasha se dirigieron al pozo...

-InuYasha... no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer ahora, es decir… con esto- saca la perla e InuYasha la mira confundido- es decir... yo no tengo ningún interés en llevarme esta perla tan problemática a mi época y...- mira a los ojos a InuYasha- sé que tu no la usarás para algo malo y... después de todo, tu has sido quien ha luchado mas duro para obtenerla así que... esto te pertenece- InuYasha la miraba muy confundido - Vamos InuYasha!! Tómala antes de que me arrepienta!- muy indeciso el Hanyou toma la perla sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kagome- Kagome... muchas gracias... tu también deberías quedártela..

-InuYasha... yo no puedo llevármela... aunque dártela significa no volverte a ver... creo que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos InuYasha..

-No Kagome...- La abraza -No será la ultima vez que nos veamos, tu y yo nos encontraremos mas rápido de lo que esperas...- Se acerca a Kagome -Pero... durante ese tiempo... no me quedare con el deseo de hacer esto...- la besa, fue un beso tibio en inocente, no de mucho tiempo y se separan, InuYasha toma de los hombros a Kagome de una forma que ya lo había hecho antes..

-Espera espera! no me avientes yo me iré!!

-Kagome... no me olvides... nos veremos... muy pronto..

-InuYasha... acaso...

InuYasha se acerca de nuevo hacia  Kagome

-Esta bien entiendo pero no me avientes onegai!! Matta-Ne InuYasha!!

-Sayonara Kagome...

Kagome salta al pozo [Hasta aquí acaban los recuerdos de Kagome o "Flash back"] dejando solo a InuYasha quien se dirige a la cabaña de Kaede

-Como que te iras InuYasha? a donde? que harás con la perla?

-No te preocupes anciana, no haré nada malo... esta perla cumplirá mi tan anhelado deseo...

-Pero bien sabes que mi hermana Kikyo no te dejará en paz y de seguro tratará de quitarte la perla!!

-Kikyo... no me importan sus intenciones, yo ya vengue la muerte de los dos venciendo a Naraku y no tengo intenciones de morir de nuevo, los dos cambiamos mucho, y Kikyo solo me da motivos para morir... en cambio...

-si?

-Hasta nunca Kaede, diles a los demás que me perdonen por haberme ido sin avisarles y... que no me esperen... nunca volveré…

InuYasha sale de la cabaña dejando sola a Kaede

-InuYasha... me pregunto que harás ahora, pero algo me dice que en verdad es algo bueno...

Al cabo de unos días Kaede, Miroku, Sango y Shippô investigaron sobre el paradero de InuYasha, recorrieron varias aldeas y los aldeanos les decían que InuYasha se dirigía hacia el norte, Miroku y los demás no pudieron seguir, llegaron hasta cierto punto donde el aire y el agua eran muy heladas y no podían avanzar mas... así nunca volvieron a saber de InuYasha.

Ya en el tiempo actual [Después de que Kagome terminó de recordar] Kagome se encontraba viendo los resultados finales de su escuela 

-Oye Kagome, ya que estas totalmente curada... nos acompañarás al viaje de graduación?

-Claro! bueno, primero debo saber a donde es

-Pues creo que será al Everest

-EVEREST?- dijeron todas

-Debe haber un error Ayumi, el Everest es el monte mas alto no nos pueden llevar allá!!

-A menos que quieran matarnos, dicen que son muy pocos los que han logrado subir

-¬¬ si pero eso ha sido escalando!

-Por cierto, recuerdo que en clase de Historia del Japón en la época de las guerras civiles hubo personas que vieron a un joven escalar el monte Everest

-Y eso que tiene que ver? el monte Everest no está en Japón Ayumi!

-Bueno, hay rumores de que se trataba de un Japonés

-Y que? logro escalarlo?

-Bueno, dicen que nunca lo vieron caer ni bajar, además hay muchas leyendas sobre una cueva que se encuentra en la cima del monte

-O.o interesante!!

-Entonces que Kagome?, nos acompañarás?

-Si, supongo que si!

Pasaron los días, Los muchachos del colegio de Kagome se encontraban en un aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que los llevaría Hacia el Everest, el viaje fue algo turbulento, hubo unos cuantos vómitos y desmayos pero al final todo estuvo bien, llegaron a su destino y se instalaron en un Hotel, ahí pasaron la noche y al siguiente día fueron a esquiar Kagome se cayó varias veces pero no tuvo lesiones graves, en cambio Hojô se fracturo una pierna y un brazo

-Chicas! ya escucharon? Hoy nos llevarán a escalar el Everest!!

-Enserio?- pregunta Kagome algo sorprendida

-No, te engañé xD 

-¬¬

-Pero si nos llevaran al Everest y podremos averiguar mas sobre la leyenda de la cueva de la cima!

-Vaya, suena interesante!!

Unas horas mas tarde se encontraban subiendo el monte en una especie de sillas elevadoras

-Según dicen los folletos que nos dieron La leyenda cuenta del primer hombre que subió a la montaña, parece que murió en la cueva o desapareció en ella pues encontraron sus huellas fosilizadas pero llegaban a cierto punto de la cuerra y ya no seguian , como si hubiera desaparecido en ese lugar, han investigado en toda la cueva y ni señas de que el hubiera seguido ahí...

-O.o vaya... y quien era el?

-Bueno, se cree que el  joven Japonés que les dije ya que las huellas tienen aproximadamente 500 años

-O.o (justo en la época de las guerras civiles donde conocí a InuYasha…)

-Te sucede algo Kagome?

-Eh? no nada!! n_n

-Oye, y no has tenido noticias de tu novio?

-Eh, no, el y yo terminamos, el tuvo que irse lejos y pues ustedes saben...

-Si, las relaciones de lejos no funcionan

-Si

-Llegamos!!

Las chicas bajan del elevador y están justo frente a la cueva, un anciano llama su atención

-Bien Jovencitas y Jovencitos, nos encontramos justo frente a la cueva de Yahaira, entraremos y exploraremos un poco, la cueva se ha convertido en una especie de museo, podrán observar los fósiles de las huellas del joven que desapareció misteriosamente así como unas inscripciones muy extrañas que nadie ha podido interpretar, no hay ningún peligro en la cueva, muchas personas han recorrido cada milímetro del lugar así que no hay de que preocuparse

-Y no hay fantasmas?- preguntó Ayumi

-Pues en el tiempo que llevo aquí jamás he visto uno!- respondió el anciano

-Vamos chicas me muero por recorrer el lugar! n_n

Entraron a la cueva, estaba bien alumbrada con velas artificiales para no perder el aspecto tenebroso, en el suelo se veían las huellas de una persona y estaban encerradas en cristal, abajo tenian una placa que decia la antigüedad de la huella etc., en las paredes habia escrituras extrañas

-Miren, que querrán decir todas estas cosas?

-Quien sabe, a quien le importa!! vamos a ver las huellas!!

Kagome se queda mirando las escrituras, por alguna razon extraña ella podia saber que era lo que decaín, por lo visto habia aprendido a leer la escritura antigua pero... esa no era la que ella habia aprendido, en su mente aparecieron las palabras

_"Dormirás por 500 años, ella vendrá por ti y romperá tu sello asi cumpliendo tu deseo, fue un placer ayudarte_

_-Miko Yahaira_

En otra de las inscripciones Kagome pude leer

_"Aquella que es capaz de entender mis palabras, debes llegar al fin del camino y al principio del misterio"_

-Fin del camino y principio del misterio?

Todos los demás se encontraban comprando souvenirs en un puesto que estaba dentro de la cueva, Kagome seguía meditando el acertijo de Yahaira pero no tardó mucho, en verdad era sencillo, siguió las huellas y antes de llegar a donde estaba la ultima se detuvo "En verdad debo hacer esto? es decir, tal vez no soy yo la unica que pueda leer eso... pero... dice algo sobre romper un sello... eso me recuerda a InuYasha... bueno, sea lo que sea iré, debo ayudar a quien quiera que sea, despues de todo es su destino..." Kagome  se para enseguida de la ultima huella y a continuación se encuentra aun en la cueva solo que frente a ella en vez de haber nada hay una especie de altar, en sus extremos habia antorchas que contenian un fuego azul, debajo del altar estaba dibujada una estrella de david (las de 6 puntas) de la cual salia una destellante luz, también azul... sobre el altar se encontraba alguien dormido o tal vez muerto, fue en ese momento cuando Kagome sintió un escalofrío, miro hacia atrás y no habia nadie... traga saliva "y ahora... que hago?" Se acerca hacia la persona que estaba sobre el altar, estaba cubierta con una seda blanca/plateada, en ese momento Kagome siente...

-La perla de Shikon? nonono! esto no puede ser!! la actual perla de Shikon debe haber desaparecido hace 500 años cuando InuYasha la usó para trasformarse en un InuYoukai!!

Kagome Levanta la seda inmediatamente y casi se desmaya a ver a la persona que se encontraba dormida sobre el altar...

[veras como me dan ganas de dejar el capitulo hasta aqui...]

[por ke no? si hasta aqui se queda!! ^O^]

Reviuews Onegai!! 


	2. Reencuentro

 Kagome levanta lentamente la seda y casi se desmaya al ver quien se encontraba debajo de ella...

-Inuyasha??!!! 

El corazón de Kagome comenzo a latir mas fuerte que nunca, no podia creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, InuYasha se encontraba dormido, nuevamente como lo habia conocido, solo que esta vez en un lugar diferente... en su pecho estaba su espada "Tessaiga" y sus manos sostenían la perla de Shikon

-la perla de Shikon... que significa todo esto?, hace un mes la perla recien fue reunida! como es que todo este tiempo ha estado aqui...?

Recordó el escrito que leyó en las paredes de la cueva

-Es verdad... debo romper su sello..."Y entonces tu deseo será concedido" a que se refería con eso?... acaso...- Toma la perla de Shikon y esta desaparece, InuYasha abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Kagome

-Te dije que nos veríamos muy pronto kagome...- ella se lanza sobre el hanyou  y rompe en llanto

-Inuyahsa no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado!!- El la abraza 

-no te preocupes, estamos de nuevo juntos, ahora no habrá ningun problema, ya nada nos lo impide Kagome, despues de 500 años sigo vivo, estoy en tu época y contigo...

-Pero InuYasha...- con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa que pronto desaparecio para convertirse en un gesto de duda- que fué lo que paso?, no ibas a convertirte en un Youkai?

-Eso quería antes de conocerte, antes de saber quien eras... pero Kagome, cuando me diste la perla... ya no quería convertirme en un Youkai, solo quería estar a tu lado pero me diste a entender que no podríamos por la diferencia de épocas y... una vez escuché hablar a kikyo sobre la Miko Yahaira, además de Kikyo, esa Miko era la unica czapaz de purificar la perla de Shikon por lo tanto fué la unica que pudo ayudarme ya que Kikyo solo se dedicó a perseguirme para quitarme la perla y destruirla... Después escalé esta montaña y llegué a la cueva de Yahaira, se sorprendio muchisimo al verme y mas al ver que llevaba la perla conmigo, le hablé de ti y de mi deseo y me ayudó, selló mi alma y arregló todo para que dentro de 500 años tu y yo nos enocntraramos de nuevo... dijo que si tu eras capaz de purificar la perla podrías romper el sello, justo como lo hiciste aquella vez...- Kagome estaba muy soprendida por aquella historia, ella nunca pensó que Inuyasha pudiese hacer todo eso por estar a su lado

-Inuyasha... y ahora que haremos?

-Aun no lo se... que sugieres?

-Bueno, para empezar ahora estoy en mi viaje de graduacón y todos mis compañeros estan dentro de la cueva, se armará un escándalo si me buscan y no aparesco entonces... saldré y volveré en la noche y hablaremos con mas clama... aunque dudo poder permanecer tranquila jeje...

-No te preocupes Kagome, esperarte unas horas no será nada comparado con esperarte 500 años

-Y en verdad estuviste conciente todo ese tiempo?

-La verdad no, siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando Yahaira me selló...

-Mm... bueno, me iré, los demas deben estar preocupados...

-Bien...

Kagome camina hacia donde estan las huellas de InuYasha y aparece en la cueva y para su suerte nadie estaba mirando en su dirección, en eso el anciano guia grita

-vamonos jovenes, hoy amenaza una tormenta asi que no podrán bajar, se quedarán en el hotel mas cercano, les pedimos que por favor conserven la calma

-kagome, donde estabas?

-Eh yo? pues andaba curioseando, la verdad es que mi abuelo me habia hablado de este lugar cuando era pequeña y decidi explorar un poco mas allá

-Y encontraste algo?

-No! jeje, nada Interesante... n_n

-bueno, vamonos antes de que empieze la tormenta

ya en el hotel las chicas pidieron comida a su habitación, Kagome pidió mmas comida de lo usual, pidió un ramen si preparar entre otras cosas, después se las ingenió y se coló a la lavandería del hotel y tomó unas prendas, un gorro, orejeras y ropa abrigadora, metió todo eso en su ya muy conocida mochila amarilla y salió por la puerta trasera del hotel, La cueva quedaba un poco lejos pero se sabía perfectamente el camino, pero ala mitad de este comenzó la tormenta, el caminar se le había hecho mas pesado debido a tanta nieve, los enormes copos le golpeaban la cara, en eso siente un temblor enla tierra, mira hacia atrás y se percata de que una gran bola de nieve viene detras de ella, comienza a correr aunque no lo consigue con mucho éxito ya que le es imposible moverse con agilidad en la nieve, la enorme bola ya venia sobre ella cuando aparece una sombra y la rescata a tiempo

-Inuyasha?

-Tonta... no debiste salir con este clima tan pesado

-pero como me dices eso! tenia muchas ganas de verte!

-Si.. yo también pero me preocupas, no quiero que despues de tanto tiempo te pase algo malo, no lo permitiré- Kagome se sonroja

-Inuyasha...

llegan a la cueva y entrar al cuarto del altar donde Inuyasha habia dormido por 500 años, InuYasha comienza a olfatear

-Kagome, que traes en tu mochila?

-Bueno, supongo que después de 500 años debes estar hambriento, no pude conseguir mucho pero te traje ramen y comida de este lugar que nisiquiera yo he comido

-O.o

-Y También traje ropa normal para que puedas salir de la cueva sin ningun problema y no llames la atencion!

-Que? vaya, piensas en todo peor aun asi no me quitaré esta ropa!

-Por si on lo recuerdas ahora vives en una epoca moderna asi que tendrás que acostumbrarte, por ahora te traje esta ropa, es abrigadora, estas orejeras... aunque no las necesites pontelas, asi parecera que tienes orejas humanas y ponte esta boina para que tus orejas no llamen la atención

-O.o O.o y mas O.o , Kagome... en verdad piensas en todo... 

-Bueno, se trata de ti ^-^ ahora ponte esto

InuYasha se pone la ropa moderna que le trajo kagome, se veía muy mono con sus orejeras y boina

-Kawaii!! como quisiera tomarte una foto! - Inuyasha estaba como tomatito *_*

-Y ahora que haremos?

-Bueno, también traigo dinero, te hospedarás en el mismo hotel que nosotros y después regresarás conmigo a Tokyo, ya allá veremos que harás con tu nueva vida, que dices?

-Bueno, no entendi lo del Hotel pero en el camino me explicas..

Salen de la cueva e InuYasha lleva a kagome en su espalda y entran por la puerta trasera del hotel, Estaban llegando a la recepcion donde InuYasha areglaría los tramites para rentar un  cuarto cuando llegan las amigas de Kagome

-Kagome! te estabamos buscando

-Quien es el?

-kagome... ehh... Bueno, el es Inuyasha, mas tarde se los presento, ahora está ocupado alquilando una  habitación

-InuYasha? no es el tu Exnovio? - Inuyasha se puso rojo al escuchar eso 'EXnovio?' 

-Eehh... bueno, les dije que se había ido a vivir lejos pero...  aun no se si volveremos...- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para que InuYasha no escuchara

-Pues es muy guapo, en verdad es un chico violento?

-Recuerda que ñas apariencias engañan Ayumi!

-Chicas.. no hablen tan alto... - dijo Kagome nerviosa pero INuyasha había escuchado todo y la estaba mirando muy extraño

-Aqui tiene las llaves señor. InuYasha las toma 

-Kagome, creo que tenemos que hablar... necesito que me expliques muchas cosas, acompañame a la habitación

-Permitenos un momento!- las chicas aislan a Kagome en un rincón- Kagome, como es que lo acompañarás a su habitacion? no te hará algo?- peor las muchachas seguian hablando en voz alta y el Hanyou comenzó a desesperarse

-Kagome!... allá te espero... ¬¬- Inuyasha commienza a caminar y derrepente se detiene en seco y voltea hacia atrás- Kagome...

-Dime?

-No se donde está mi habitación...

*Todos se caen para atrás incluyendo al muchacho de la recepción*

-Eh... si yo te acompañare, adios chicas!!

Ya en la habitación el ambiente se habia puesto algo tenso y habia un molesto silencio, alguien tenia que romperlo

-Inuyasha, que es lo que querías que te explicara?

-Bueno, quiero que me enseñes como usar todas estas cosas que están aquí

-Ah... eso...

-Si, que otra cosa podia ser?

-Eh?, no no! jaja-risa nerviosa- nada!

-Ah si, que hay de lo que dijeron tus amigas?

-Eto... es una larra historia que la verdad me da mucha pena contarte...

-Dime... creias que nunca iba a regresar verdad?

-Inuyasha... no es eso... solo que no entendía como seria que nos volveriamos a ver, el pozo sellado y la diferencia de épocas... lo veia casi imposible pero nunca, ni un solo dia dejé de pensar en ti, y todos los dias me preguntaba si nos volveriamos a ver...

En eso tocan la puerta, Kagome la abre y era uno de los profesores

-Higurashi, te hemos estado buscando, ve preparando tu equipaje, mañana saldremos de nuevo a Japón

-Tan rápido?

-Si, amenazan nuevas tormentas y los padres de muchos de ustedes han llamado pidiendo a sus hijos de vuelta, no podemos hacer nada contra eso..

-Está bién, enseguida paso a mi habitación...- cierra la puerta- Ya escuchaste... mañana regresaremos a Tokyo, mi familia no podrá creer que estes aqui de nuevo, muero por ver sus caras!

-...

-Que pasa?

-Bueno, aun no se que haré ahora, es decir, antes yo era libre de vivir y dormir donde yo quisiera pero por lo que veo ahora todas las tierras tienen dueño

Bueno, esto es lo ke va del segundo capitulo, espero ke les guste, por favor dejen Reviews onegai, plis!!


	3. instalandose con los Higurashi

InuYasha y kagome llegan al aeropuerto de Tokyo, una hora despues ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del templo higurashi, de verdad era como si InuYasha nunca hubiera pasado esos 500 años dormido, sentia como practicamente era ayer cuano habia estado ahi, siempre iba para llevarse a kagome, estavez vino para quedarse, que clase de vida tendría ahora con  los higurashi?...

-InuYaasha, ^___^ quedate aqui afuera, quiero darles la sorpresa a mi familia!-

-Keh! como qiueras-

Kagome entra a su casa coon el mismo animo de siempre, InuYasha se dio una vuelta por el patio, estuvo frente al goshimboku, luego su atención se había fijado en el pozo, entró al pequeño cubiculo y observó el pozo tapizado de pergaminos baratos del abuelo de Kagome, :: latido de corazón :: InuYasha se acerca al pozo, como si algo lo atrayera a el [FlashBack]'Y  recuerdalo muy bién, el pozo puede ser atravezado solo por una persona de cada época jamas lo atraviesen dos, nunca debes encontrarte contigo mismo, ni se te ocurra regresar al sengoku, y si lo haces  JAMAS cuentes como fue que lograste pertenecer ahora al futuro' [Fin  del FlashBack] Las palabras de Yahaira, las recoordaba muy bien, InuYasha sentia una gran tentación por atravezar el pozo de nuevo, algo mas lo llamaba

-Inuyashaa!! donde stás?!!-

-Hermana creo que el viaje te afecto, no veo al orejas de perro por ningun lado!-

InuYasha sonrió y sale del cubiclo del pozo tragahuesos

-Hey es verdad esta aqui!!- Sota corría hacia InuYasha y lo veia con admiración

-Inuyasha que gusto tenerte de vuelta!- decia el abuelo y la sra. Higurashi hace su aparición

-InuYasha! te quedarás a vivir con nosotros? ñ_ñ-

Esa era muy buena pregunta, Inuyasha viviría en la misma casa de Kagome? o tenría que buscar la suya propia? se quedo muy pensativo ante la pregunta de la Sra.

-Pero como le prometido de mi nieta va avivir en la misma casa?!-

-Abuelo, seria mejor que lo aceptaras el puede servir de atracción, digo, de ayudante enel templo-

-MMMmm.. -rascandose la barbilla - Tienes Razón Sota, mucharazón, entonces acepto quete quedes muchachito

-Yay! que bien!, Vamos Inuyasha! - Kagome toma de la mano- Vamos a preparar tu habitación

-Yo tambien quiero ayudarles hija!-

-Inuyasha puede dormir conmigo hermana!-

-No sota, los hombres mayores necesitan su propia habitación, podrian usar una de las habitaciones de huespedes no creen?- Pero ya todos estab dentro de la casa - ;_; siempre me dejan halando solo!-

Horas mas tarde vemos a Kagome cargando una ultima caja hacia la nueva habitación de Inuyasha seguido por este mismo

-Dejame cargarla!-

-No InuYasha, yo puedo!!-

Ambos entran a la habitación

-¿Que hay ahi dentro?-

-Pues verás... Hay mucha ropa de viajeros que se haan quedado aqui y ropa de sacerdote, claro, toda esta limpia y purificada, la delos viajeros es un poco anicuada, pero eso será mientras te consigo ropa moderna, pero ya que ayudarás al abuelo ene l templo lo conveniente sería que usaras esto- le da una especie depantalon azul abombado y una camisa blanca - No se diferencia  mucho de la ropa de tu época, es igual a la de una sacerdotiza, solo cambia el color, no te será muy incómoda O_O eh?! - InuYasha ya se habia cambiado

-^////^ Este... Inuyasha hubiera avisado que te ibas a cambiar para salir del cuarto!-

-Feh!- InuYasha miraba por una ventana de su habitación, junto a ella por fuerta haia un gran árbol que nunca había visto ahi, Kagome se acerca y se recarga en su hombro, inuYasha se sonroja levemente

-Mi mamá dijo que  esta habitacion sería perfecta para ti dice que para que no pierdas la costumbre seguramente pasras el mayo tiempo en elarbol que en la cama ^___^-

-Y no se equivoca jeje-

Se abre la puerta de golpe

-Kagome!! - era el abuelo - En unos dias será el aniversario 300 del templo Higurashi, creo que debemos comenzar con los preparativos, InuYasha podria ayudarnos no crees?-

-Siii! ¿Que dices Inuyasha?-

Por un momento InuYasha la pensó, no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanto tiempo libre pero ahora lo tenia, no habia una perla que recolectar ni youkais ni nada, si vida habia cambiado mucho,  haria cosas que jamás habia hecho, compartiría su nueva vida al lado de Kagome

-Inuyasha.. acaso no quieres?-

-No! no es eso, claro que quiero y claro que lo haré!-

______________________________

Perdónenme por las miserias de capitulos que les estoy dando pero es ke tengo todos mis fics abandonados y quiero avanzar mas que sea en tres, a la prómima les prometo un capitulo mas largo, ahora ^___^ como les irá a quedar el festival? como seguirá la nueva vida de Inuyasha? Por que Yahaira le dijo que no volviera al sengoku jidai? Que era lo que atrajo a InuYasha al pozo? yo tampoco se! xD jaja no se crean, no se pierdan los proximos capitulos! ^__~


	4. Un error en la barrera del tiempo

**El pasado y el futuro ya no son obstáculos**

**Por Sheyla K-Chan**

**Capitulo 4**

**"Un error en la barrera del tiempo"**

El clima estab perfecto, ni firo ni calido, una brisa fresca, la familia Higurashi e Inuyasha estaban de un lado a otro por todo el templo moviendo estoy aquello, Sota se encargaba de limpiar los muebles del templo, InuYasha le ayudaba a la señora Higurashi a cargar muebles pesados que cambiarían de lugar, El abuelo barría y Kagome se encargaba de los adornos, la gente que pasaba por ahí subia a ver los preparativos. InuYasha abrió una de las ultimas cajas con objetos para vender y en cuando vio su contenido dio un salto hacia atrás

-Kagomeeeeeee!!!-

Kagome llega corriendo 

-Que pasa Inuyasha...?- al ver lo que ocntenia la caja kagome se hecha a reir - Son solo replicas de la perla de shikon, no tienen poder alguno, son una especie de simnbolo de nuestro templo, ahora, metelas en ese cajón de ahí, espero que este año si se vendan, y que se un poco mas sobre la historia de la perla la promocionaremos ^___^, eso me recuerda que tengo que escribir un pequeño cartel narrando la historia- se limpia el suudor de la frente -Tomaré un baño y luego me pondre a escribir- mira alrededor - de todas formas la decoración esta ya casi lista-

-Bocadillos!! ñ_ñ- La señora higurashi habia interrumpido la conversacion - Han trabajado todo el dia, deberian tomarse un descanso, asi que les traje algo de comer- El abuelo, sota y buyo se acercan

-yay! bolitas de arroz!!-

-No comas tan aprisa Sota que no te hace nada bien, ah Inuyasha!  te traje algo que seguramente te gustará ñ_ñ- Le entrega un humeante vaso de Ramem, el vaso apenas estuvo en manos de InuYasha y este se devoro el contenido ^o^

-Pero mamá! el orejas de perro come mas rapido que yo! ;_;-

Kagome tomo dos bolitas de arroz y se retira

-Voy a darmme un baño!-

- :: chomp chomp :: yo creo que ya está bien por ahora, hemos avanzado mucho, yo creo que tu y mi nieta deberían ir a tomar un paseo-

-:: sigue comiendo ramen ::-

Horas mas tarde...

-Aah! al fin terminé este cartel ^___^  :: zoom al cesto de basura, se ven muchas hojas hechas bola ahí :: vamos InuYasha levántate! vamos a dar un paseo!-

- =__= pero si ya es de noche, pasaste toda la tarde con eso...-

-Y quien dice que de noche no se puede dar un paseo? aquí no hay tanto peligro como en el sengoku!, vamos! mas que sea hay que salir a caminar un poco! esto estresada!!-

-Feh, esta bien vamos...-

Ambos fueron a dar una vuelta por el lugar, la ciudad era muy bonita de noche, después de una caminata regresaron a casa mas no entraron, se acercaron al goshimboku el cual estaba lleno de flores :: latido de corazón :: InuYasha inmediatamente mira el cubiculo del pozo

-Que pasa Inuyasha?-

Inuyasha se queda embobado viendo el pozo 

-Inuyasha! pasa algo malo??-

-Eh...? no no nada, 'acaso ella no lo sintió?'-

-Extrañas a Shippo, miroku, sango y a los demás verdad....?...-

-Es extraño estar sin ellos...-

-Yo quisiera volver a verlos... pero ya no puedo atravesar ese pozo, no tengo fragmentos de shikon...-

-.... ya es tarde, será mejor que descanses-

-Tienes razón- Ambos se dirigen a la casa, InuYasha mira de nuevo el pozo antes de atravesar la puerta, mas tarde, cuando todos se encontraban dormidos, InuYasha estaba en la rama del árbol a un lado de su habitación, no muy lejos pero si muy tenue se percibía el sonido de una flauta, la melodía era un poco melancólica  InuYasha no sabía por que pero lo hacía sentir nostálgico, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la melodía, percibió que venia del cubiculo del pozo, bajó de un salto y se dirigio hacia allá, abrio las puertas lentamente, al borde del pozo se encontraba de espaldas la figura de una niña, parecía ser un fantasma ya que brillaba mucho, la niña tenia le cabello largo y lacio, tenía un listón blanco que amarraba su cabello y una especie de túnica blanca, la niña deja la flauta y le da la cara a Inuyasha, sus ojos eran cafés y en su mirada se percibía que era muy avispada

-Ki...Kikyo...? 'no, esto no puede ser, es muy parecida a kikyo, pero esta es una niña, además, su mirada es diferente, no tiene nada que ver con Kikyo! pero... Que hace aquí?' Quien eres...?-

La camina hacia InuYasha hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de el

-Soy la duende del tiempo... sabes? todo tiene un precio, creías que al usar la shikon no tama para formar parte del futuro no alterarías nada? mi nombre es Kaane, y estoy vagando de aquí allá entre aquello que no es peresente pero se encuentra entre el pasado y el futuro, y tu eres el culpable! soy un error existente, fui creada por malos sentimientos y por el choque de el poder de la shikon no tama del pasado y la shikon no tama del futuro, es un ciclo extraño, un verdadero error, como explicas que durante los 500 años que estuviste dormida la shikon no tama estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kagome? si la shikon no tama que usabas mientras dormías era esa misma!?  esa joya jamás debió pertenecerte!! pero la historia ya estaba escrita, confuso no? ""pero debe haber un error" ese error soy yo y tienes que remediarlo!!-

-Fueraaaaaaaaaaa!!! - un pergamino choca contra Kaane haciéndola desaparecer, kagome había lanzado el pergamino

-Kagome, tu sabías de esto?-

Kagome estaba recuperando el aliento

-No del todo.... [FlashBack]

Kagome estaba terminando su tarea a altas horas de la noche cuando escucha  la melodia producida por un flauta que venia desde el pozo tragahuesos, decidió ir a ver que sucedía, y al entrar se llevo la misma sorpresa que Inuyasha, la niña era muy parecida a Kikyo

-Eres Kikyo...?-

-mi nombre es Kaane, y estoy vagando de aquí allá entre aquello que no es presente pero se encuentra entre el pasado y el futuro, tanto tu como Kikyo y la shikon no tama forman parte de mi... pero eso es algo que después sabrás, se acerca el día del reencuentro…- La niña desaparece

[Fin de flashBack]

-Después de eso, la niña se aparecía seguido, siempre me decía lo mismo, pero creí que se trataba de algún alma en pena, así que siempre la he ahuyentado usando estos pergaminos que encontré en el templo-

-Y que espera esa chiquilla que hagamos? Yo no puedo regresar al sengoku y tu tampoco, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el presente así que.. Tendrás que administrar bien esos pergaminos-

-InuYasha, pero t u nunca has necesitado los fragmentos de la perla para poder atravesar el pozo! ni tu ni yo sabemos lo que esta pasando en el sengoku en estos momentos, puede que Miroku, Sango, Shippo etc. estén en peligro-

-No puedo regresar Kagome, a mi también me preocupan pero, no podemos seguir alterando mas el presente, eso traerá mas problemas, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, después lo hablaremos con mal calma...-

Kagome regresa a su habitación e InuYasha se sienta en la rama de su árbol, una vez que Kagome estuvo dormida..

-'Lo siento Kagome...solo iré a dar un vistazo, trataré de no encontrarme con ellos, solo quiero saber que están bién...'-

Inuyasha se dirige al pozo...

**_________________________________________**

Muy corto? ^^UUU espero que al menos haya sido mas largo que el otro n.nU y es ke nomás puedo actualizar los fines de semana, es esto o nada . **gomen****!****  espero que les haya gustado, porfis! dejen sus reviews!! ^___^**


End file.
